


I think I wet the bed

by SonOfABitch_DeanWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam, Crying Sam, Dean is 14, Extremely Underage, First Orgasm, Frottage, Funny cover up story, John is in the room sleeping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No actual penatration, Sam is 10, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, first try at smut, sam initiates it kinda, sam thinks he wet the bed, teencest, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfABitch_DeanWinchester/pseuds/SonOfABitch_DeanWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and sam are sharing a bed laying pretty close dean is having a nice dream john is sleeping just across the room what could happen?</p>
<p>I suck at summaries this is my first time writing any thing sexual so it probably isn't too great but would love if you'd read it and let me know what you think and how I can make my porn writing a bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wet the bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any thing sexual so it probably isn't too great but would love if you'd read it and let me know what you think and how I can make my porn writing a bit better.

          He was flirting with Macy Luis the hottest girl in the freshman class. _"Man she is hot"_ he thought as she flipped her hair. He stared at Macy's round perky tits sparsely covered with a thin, white and wet tank top. _mmmm._ He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth. He slipped through gravity as she worked those plump, cherry red lips that would look so good around his-

  
           _awwwg shit!_ All of a sudden she was pushing her ass into his raging hard on. He didn't know how much longer he'd last. _"Might as well enjoy it"_ he thought. so he thrusts his hips up as she pushes down and he slowly slides his hand down the front of her, stopping to play with her tits for a moment, which " _hey that's weird cuz she feels rather flat chested and wasn't he just admiring her huge beast just a second ago."_ He's too far gone to really care or even attempt to use his upstairs brain because apparently when all the blood rushes to your rock hard cock it takes all your brain cells with it. He moves his hand down even farther intent on getting in that tight heat when he stops blood runing cold cuz _"SHIT thats not a wet tight heat._ " Instead he just wrapped his hand around a small but still no less erect penis.

          Dean's eyes shoot open. _"Shitshitshit and needtocumneedtocomeneedtocome"_ the only two things going through his head as he feels the familiar small, warm body wrapped in his arms going to town thrusting up into Dean's left hand that is stuck down a pair of old, too small, thin sweat pants and pushing down onto dean's cock only covered by barley there, warn out boxers. Deans right arm is being laid on but his right hand is rubbing at small erect nipples. And then Dean hears a whimper a fucking whimper mixed with a kinda pleasure wine and his left hand is covered with a warm sticky substance he can feel the little penis in his hand pulse and he rips both his hands away jostling Sam and flips onto his other side now facing the door and the other bed where his father is snoring. He can feel Sam abruptly sit up and he is still painfully hard and now all that's going through his head is " _shitsamshitsamshitsam and needtocomeneedtocomeneedtocome."_ He can hear Sam's heavy breathing and feel him shifting on the bed. He pretends to be asleep but is pretty sure he is failing spectacularly because he too can not control his  erratic breathing, but Sam is apparently too distracted to notice. He can feel Sam shaking his shoulder with both hands.          

           Sam leans down and whispers in his ear. "Dean, Dean, somethings wrong." Dean tries to stay fake sleeping. "Please De" Dean's resolve breaks and he fake wakes up with the sound of Sam's broken plea.

  
            "Hmm Sammy?" Dean rubs his eyes to stop himself from rubbing at the bulge in his boxers.

  
           "De I'm all wet down there." Sam whispers then lets out a soft sob "I think I wet the bed." He cries softly tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking. and Dean is having none of that because this was _his_ fault he couldn't go and let Sam feel bad about himself.

  
           "sh shh sh. No Sammy its alright, don't wake dad." Dean said in a soothing voice as he pulled Sam close and tucks the little boy's head under his chin. He tries to ignore the way his cock jumps with having his _little brother_ so close.

  
            "Itz not okay De I wet the bed how's it okay." Sam sobs louder than before, he pulls away and looks up at Dean in terror. "Don't tell dad, you _can't_ tell dad! pleasepleaseplease don't tell dad he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me Dean!"

  
            "Sam, Sammy shush your gonna wake dad. You didn't wet the bed Sam okay you didn't wet the bed." He says sternly.

  
            "bu- but I did Dean, I'm all wet down there and it's sticky." He said with the best grossed out faced Dean has ever seen and he couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Sam glares at him. "It's not funny De I'm TEN years old I'm not a baby I shouldn't be wetting the bed. Oh god I can't believe I wet the bed." Tears start once again to run down Sammy's red chubby baby fat face.

  
           "what did I just tell you. You didn't wet the bed Sam. You um... well you did something all boys do as they grow up." Dean said awkwardly.

  
           "what did I do then?" Sam asked quietly.

  
           "You um..." Dean tries to think of what to call it, he decides the more formal he went the less awkward this would be. "You ejaculated. As boys start to get older they have wet dreams and-"

  
           "whats a wet dream?" Sam asks. Even during the most awkward conversation Sam was the ever present geek. Always needing explanations.

  
           "It's when you have a really nice dream about someone you like. Most of the time its a fantasy a um sexual fantasy. So who's the hot chick. Someone from your class or a girl from TV?" Dean tried for humor and knew Sam probably wasn't having a wet dream. Sam only came because his perverted brother who was having a wet dream jacked him off while they were both asleep.

  
           Sam looked up at dean with wide fearful eyes. "you." he says fearfully

  
           "wha-?"

  
           "You. De I was dreaming about you." Sam said as tears started flowing once again.

  
            _"Ohgodohgodohgod"_   This was all Dean's fault. "It's okay Sammy your body gets feelings all mixed up sometimes, What were we doing eat'n pizza or playing at the arcade?" He knew Sammy had to be having a normal dream before Dean he came in and grabbed his little brother's prick.

  
           Sam was shaking his head brown curly locks flying back and forth. "We were here in the motel and Dad was here and we were hugging but it was a weird hug cuz my back was to you and you had your arms raped around me and it felt like-" Sam blushes, Dean can make out the pretty pink even in the dark.

  
           "Yea sammy it felt..?" Dean coaxed he wanted, no _needed_ to hear this.

  
           "Safe like home, and then I felt something hard on my um.. backside, but it was a good kinda hard, and it felt nice so I started moving back against it... against you, and then you moved your hands and was touching my chest, and your other hand was in my pants and it was weird I was all hard and then it felt really good and that's when I wet the bed." Sammy looked down cheeks now a deep red and Dean just got a not so friendly reminder from his pulsing dick that he needed to cum bad. He was panting and trying really hard not to just push Sam down and rut against him till he passed out with a post orgasmic high. Sam must have noticed because he shifted his gaze over to deans subtle moving crouch and his eyes got as big as saucers when he took in the hard out line of Dean's dick. "Dean you're really, _really_ big and- and hard."

  
           "Yea Sammy." he said through gritted teeth. Sam suddenly reaches his small ten year old hand over and grabbes the out line of Dean's cock through the thin boxers. "Shit Sammy." Dean spits out as he bucks into Sam's hand.

  
           "It's just like in my dream Dean. Can I- Can I see?" Sam said so quietly Dean thought he might have imagined it but holy fuck he was hard and taking off the confining boxers seemed like a pretty good idea. Sam gawked at Deans lap when Dean was finally stripped and laying on his back. "De my penis is all big again." Sam whispers as he pushes his hand down on his sweat pant covered prick.

  
            Dean groans at the sight. "Yea Sammy? Why don't you take off your clothes it'll feel better."

  
           "Okay De" and Dean just about loses it once Sam is completely stripped next to him. Little pink cock standing at attention while precum dribbles out of his tinny slit. "De can we do it like my dream will you hold onto me. Please Deanie." That please would get him every time.

  
           Dean rolls onto his side and pulls Sam up against him so that his cock fits perfectly in between Sammy's little butt cheeks. "Yea Sammy. You all hard for me baby boy?" he feels Sam shiver in his arms.

  
           "Yea De feels so good." Sammy whispers. He pushes down with his hips and they both let out a pleasured moan. "DE need more- need-to need to-" Sam pants not sure what exactly he needs, but Dean knows what his baby needs and was intent on giving him it. That was his job right getting Sammy what he needed?

  
           Dean pushes up against Sammy's little hole and tugs a little on his balls as his other hand tweaks his little, hard, pink nipples and lays wet open mouthed kisses to his neck. "Cum baby boy, let go for your big brother, and Sam jerks hard and releases his second load of cum that night, granted not much comes out, but it turns Dean on so much and then his dick catches on Sammy's little hole and he's cumming all over his kid brothers back side. The first thing Dean notices when he comes down from his high is that Sammy is out. So Dean quickly pulls on his boxers and puts Sammy into his sweats before pulling the cover over them both that somehow ended up on the floor before all of this.

          Sam snuggles up closer in Dean's arms and tucks his head under Dean's chin. Dean sighs, he is so tired, he will just have to angst over all of this in the morning and he slowly drifts to sleep with his lips in Sammy's soft brown hair.

  
           When Dean wakes up he hears his father moving around the motel room probably making coffee or something in the small kitchenette that they happened to have. Then last night comes back to him and Sam is still wrapped in his arms. It was probably only and hour or two ago when they fell back to sleep cause dad like to wake up early and it was still dark outside. Then Dean feels the wet spot he and Sam are laying on and he freaks. He jumps out of bed, John drops his coffee mug and Sammy sits up abruptly. Dean looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi and Sam has tears in his eyes after looking at Dean, but John is too frazzled and probably pissed about his morning coffee to notice.

  
           "Dean what the hell's the matter, are you alright son.?" John asks in his gruff I don't got my caffeine in me this morning yet voice.

  
           "Uggg yea I'm uh- fine." Dean shifts from foot to foot looking down at his feet and taking quick glances at the large wet spot on the bed that Sam is sitting half next to half on. Apparently Dean is dumber than he thought because by looking at the wet spot he just draws John's attention to it. Dean would of laughed at John's big eyed expression when he spots the wet patch if he wasn't so damn freaked.

  
           "Sam?" John asked hesitantly.

  
            Sam blushes feverishly "I- um- I well-I-" Dean didn't know what Sam is going to say. He prays to god it isn't going to be something like _oh yea Dean got me to ejaculate for the first time last night and then did it again before I passed out._ The one thing didn't expect to hear was a broken sob and a vague resemblance of the words "I wet the bed." Especially after Sam had begged him not to tell dad last night before he knew about ejaculating and wet dreams. Dean felt horrible. This was all his fault and he figured he could have told his dad he wet the bed but a fourteen year old wetting the bed is slightly less believable then a ten year old and anyways Sam had wet the bed up until he was five and then started back up for a good year after reading Johns journal so it wasn't that big a stretch. Dean was prepared to defend and protect Sam if John started yelling or tried to punish Sam, but what he didn't expect was for John to go scoop Sammy up in his arms and take him into the bathroom.

          Dean cleans up the bed and changes the sheets as he hears the water run in the bathroom. He thought Sam was probably too old to be given a bath by their father, but Sam did just admitted to wetting the bed and when either boy showed their slightly younger side John jumped at the chance to take care of them and nothing got in the way. A couple moths ago Dean had a fever of 101.5 and Dean felt like straight up shit from throwing up the entire day before and John got a cool wet wash cloth and just held Dean in his arms wiping at his brow the rest of the night till his fever broke and then a good hour after that.

  
           Ten minutes later John comes out of the bathroom laughing as he grabs Sam a change of clothes from one of the dufflebags . "Sammy okay?" Dean asks.

  
           "Yea Dean he's a little embarrassed, but he'll be fine. I had to have a little talk with him." Dean raised an eyebrow at that because if his dad was going to punish Sam for this he was gonna have a talkin' to. "He didn't wet the bed Dean." John says chuckling.

  
           "wha-"

  
           "He had a wet dream, could smell it when I was getting him a bath." John wrinkled his nose. "You remember when you started to get those you were a bit older than Sam. I think this was his first one, didn't understand what it was so we had a little chat. Little scholar kept asking questions. By the end of it I think I was more embarrassed than he was." Dean chuckled at that as his father disappeared back into the small bathroom.

          When Sam and John exit the bathroom John ruffles Sammy's hair as he asks "You boys ready for breakfast?"

  
           "Let me grab a quick shower first." Dean grabs a change of clothes and as he walks by his little brother and his father Sam looks straight into his eyes and smiles an adorable knowing smile. And Dean knew that would be Sammy's only wet dream and most likely it wouldn't be the only time that Dean got off with him. Dean knew that all this probably would seem sudden, out of the blue, and probably just an experimental phase but Dean also knew that this all was a slow build and he had always loved his brother and his feelings for his brother hadn't changed he just discovered knew ways to love the little moped haired boy and knew ways to _show_ how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again would love to know what you thought and how I can improve. Might try writing some thing in this universe like after this scene took place or when Sammy started wetting the bed again. -live


End file.
